


AshThor

by Sigynthefaithful



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse warning, Cinderella AU, Intersex Loki, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, and Marvel characters, but with Norse characters, cruelty warning, fairy tale AU, it's a Cinderella story, tags to be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/pseuds/Sigynthefaithful
Summary: A Thorki re-interpretation of Cinderella, but it's not Cindereloki this time, it's AshThor. Maybe a little OOC, but Thor is young and obedient. Indulge me, ok?





	1. New Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Strelizia, to alleviate the birthday blues. She asked for a Cinderella AU and I thought to take a different path from other lovely authors/artists who gave us the gorgeous Cindereloki. I hope you like it, sweetheart! I have no idea when I will be able to update, you know what my life has become...

King Odin was marrying again.

Thor was actually happy about it. Odin had been brooding for far too long after Thor’s mother, Queen Jörd, passed away; the Norns bless her gentle soul. The people had loved her very much because, more than just a Queen, she was a mother to them all and to everything living, beast or bird, flower or tree.

Thor was quite young when she left on the path with no return. His face was still smooth; his cheeks still round with baby fat. He was eighteen summers now, wild and free like any child whose remaining parent was too busy grieving to pay much attention to him. He tried to follow in his mother’s footsteps but he sometimes forgot to care when more martial activities caught his attention.

But his favourite place in the entire realm remained the little wooden cabin in the woods, by the small waterfall, his mother had commissioned for when she cared for the creatures that lived there and for the times when she gathered healing herbs and other stuff she needed to prepare remedies. Her ghost still seemed to linger around and many of the woodland creatures she once saved still returned to the cottage, sometimes even letting Thor pet them.

Thor hadn’t met his stepmother yet, nor his step-siblings, but Odin was full of praise in regards to the lady and Thor welcomed the company of young people his own age. He was to gain a brother and a sister, the brother one year older than him, the sister one year younger.

He heard a lot of talk about the future queen and princelings, especially from his friends and his martial arts tutor, Sir Volstagg the Valiant.

“The Lady Gunnlöð is fair of appearance and a very good dancer,” the large redheaded warrior said. “Her offspring did unfortunately not inherit her looks, but their father’s, Þjazi of Jötunheim. Both the girl and the boy have their father’s beak of a nose, small eyes and narrow forehead. But as every bird, even the crow, thinks her offspring the most beautiful, the Lady Gunnlöð spoiled her children and they grew vain, extravagant and empty headed.”

“Good Volstagg! I’m sure these are only envious tongues wagging!” young, noble Thor protested. “Father has only spoken well of them and I’m happy to have siblings at last!”

“Be careful what you wish, my prince!” grim Hogun mumbled.

“Enough of foreboding gossip!” impetuous Fandrall said. “Let us spar and hone our skills! We will soon see with our own eyes if the stories speak truth or not.”

“I hear the young Lady Skaði is fond of hunting! Maybe she and I could become good friends!” the Lady Sif exclaimed, excited at the prospect of another young lady to share her not so ladylike interests - provoking great dismay to her father, Heimdall, Lord Steward of Asgard -.

“I strongly doubt that...” Volstagg mumbled, but added nothing more to spare his young master’s sensibilities.

                                                                       *

The big day arrived and not an effort was spared. The entire city of Valaskjálf was polished and decorated to welcome the new queen and her children. A great feast was prepared and all the high lords and ladies were to attend the festivities. A sumptuous carriage and armed escort were sent to pick up the Honourable Lady Gunnlöð, her son Váli and her daughter Skaði and bring them to their new home.

The Great Hall of the Throne of Asgard shone like the sun, all the gold polished to perfection, the assembled court wearing their best and most garish outfits including King Odin, imposing on his gilded throne, high up above everyone on a tall dais. To his right, a couple of steps lower, stood Thor, dressed in his finest ceremonial armour, with a deep red cloak flowing down to his heels.

The moment Lord Heimdall’s booming voice announced the highly regarded guest’s entrance, musicians started a cheerful march and little children hurried to throw rose petals on the red carpet in front of the three.

The Lady Gunnlöð, dressed in dark violet and gold from head to toe, was indeed an apparition to behold. Tall, slender and angular, her translucent complexion was enhanced by the sombre colour worn by noble widows. Her long, reddish blond hair was gathered up in a loose but at the same time severe fashion, showing the thin, long neck. King Odin stood to greet her with an affectionate smile.

“Welcome, my love and soon to be queen! Welcome to a land that has been long deprived of a mother! And welcome my treasured children! You will lack for nothing in your new home!”

Said ‘children’ were looking around, taking everything in with greed.

The son, as tall as his mother, but not blessed with the same grace, wore a false smile on his lips that only served to make his less than pleasant features uglier. The lack of a chin brought his hooked nose out even stronger. The rust coloured fringe on his forehead hardly did anything to sweeten his traits. The horse like teeth uncovered by the sinister smile sent shivers down the spines of many young ladies of the court.

The daughter was squat, squarish and gloomy. She was visibly uncomfortable in the orange dress her mother chose for her only because it complemented her violet one. At least her brother was allowed to wear brown...

Thor quickly stepped down and performed an elegant bow he had secretly rehearsed with Fandrall. He kissed Lady Gunnlöð’s hand first, then Skaði’s.

“Welcome, mother, sister and brother!” he said, grasping Váli’s arm in a warrior’s greeting.

“How quaint!” Váli grinned.

“How old fashioned!” Skaði scoffed.

Thor was a little dumbstruck. After a moment of uncertainty, he offered his arm to the Lady Gunnlöð, while his father did the same for the daughter. At least this was met with approval and they led the entire court to the banquet tables.

                                                                       *

“No vegetables, thank you!” Váli declared when the servant approached him with a platter. “They make me feel bloated!”

I seemed he didn’t have anything against the ales served in abundance at the royal table, keeping the cupbearer behind him quite occupied. His sister seemed to favour stronger liquor and ate impressive servings of whatever was brought her way.

Their mother tsk’d discreetly and both of them tempered their food and drink intake.

Thor pretended not to notice anything.

The musicians were playing merry tunes and Thor politely asked his future sister if she cared for a dance.

“I’m too tired after the journey.” she brusquely refused and busied herself with some dessert.

“I’m so sorry! Apologies for my thoughtlessness!” Thor said.

“Tired? You lay on the cushions in the carriage complaining about the bumps all the way here!” her brother sneered.

“What was I supposed to do? I was forbidden to ride...”she grumbled around a mouthful of cake.

Thor thought this was a good opening.

“We could ride together tomorrow! I could show both of you the lands!” he smiled invitingly.

“The lands!” she grimaced. “Boring! How about a hunting party?”

“Hunting in the woods around the palace was forbidden while my mother still lived, but I’m sure we can organize rabbit hunts in the fields after the crops are gathered...”

Brother and sister looked at each other incredulously, then burst into laughter.

“I believe many customs here will change under the new queen.” Skaði sniggered.

“Rabbits! Pfft!” Váli mocked.

Thor’s cheeks reddened slightly. “Hunting wild boar might endanger precious lives,” he said warningly.

“That’s why we keep hounds! What? You don’t?” Skaði frowned.

“I would never put my hounds in danger on purpose!” Thor said in indignation.

“You surely jest! What do you keep them for?! To play fetch?” Váli sniggered.

“Now, children! Be kind to your new brother. He might be a little... provincial, but I’m sure you three will get along just fine!” Lady Gunnlöð smiled, patting Thor’s arm with condescension. “How about a dance, young prince? Show me what outdated steps are in fashion around here.”

Thor could not refuse, even if he knew he would be made fun of further.

                                                                       *

Each new day in the company of his new mother and step-siblings was a small disaster. Under the guise of teaching him modern ways, they ridiculed Thor mercilessly.

“Say, Thor! You should really change your wardrobe. It’s frankly outmoded and it doesn’t flatter your... strange physique at all.”

“Strange? I was never told I looked strange before!” Thor replied, confusion on his face.

“Well... Maybe they were being polite about it because you are their crown prince...” Váli drawled.

“So, what do you find strange about me?” Thor asked.

“To be honest, everything!” Váli said and started to circle Thor making worrisome faces. “You have such a tiny waist compared to the absurd width of your shoulders. A little bit of a belly is comely on a man; it denotes prosperity. Your arms are ridiculously thick and look at that long neck! Your wrists and ankles look like the bony legs of a deer and, oh my! Your fingers are so long and slender, I’m astonished you can wield a weapon! And what is it with you Aesir and long tresses? How can you stand all that hair? And braids?! “

“My mother loved my long hair and she used to braid for me. I will honour her memory and keep my hair as it is!” Thor exclaimed but abstained to comment on the other scathing remarks.

Váli let out a pained sigh. “Do as you please, brother, but don’t come to me complaining later...”

Thor tried not to give much thought to Váli’s allegations, but a seed of doubt entered his young mind.

                                                                                  *

Skaði was no better. She was cruel to animals and hunting with her was an absolute horror. She didn’t mind the horses, hounds or even the beaters getting hurt, she didn’t grace the game with a swift kill and revelled in the torment of her prey.

Thor and his friends soon groaned in dismay when there was talk about going hunting.

She was also rude to the servants and treated them like dirt under her feet. She carelessly left her things strewn around her chambers, soiled everything with mud, left the bathing room in great disarray and ate like a pig.

Odin didn’t try to correct the behaviour of Lady Gunnlöð’s offspring. He was too besotted and distracted with courting and preparations for the wedding. Thor was ordered to entertain them and make them feel welcomed. And entertained they were, mocking everything and everyone, being as offensive as they could.

                                                                                  *

Sif was gritting he teeth. “This can’t go on! You have to tell your father!”

Hogun hummed and nodded in approval.

Fandrall looked at Thor expectantly.

Sir Volstagg the Voluminous added some of his grievances. “They complain about Hilde’s cooking at every meal! They contaminate the palace kitchens with rotting venison proclaiming it’s the only proper way to prepare it! My Hilde will soon come down with jaundice if this doesn’t stop soon!”

“That pompous twat is more and more daring with me every day! I shall not be treated like a tavern wench!” Sif growled.

Thor was getting desperate. “Father won’t even listen! What’s worse, he suspended all audiences and Council meetings until after the wedding!”

“Surely you don’t need an audience with the King! He’s your father!” Fandrall said.

“He will not meet me in private. He dismisses me with a ‘later, boy!’ and spends all his waking hours with the Lady Gunnlöð. The brats and I join them only for meals and they behave like little angels in his presence. They butter him up like he’s a piece of toast! We can only wait and hope the novelty will wear down after the wedding...” Thor answered hanging his head.

“I fear it will only grow worse after the wedding...” Sif muttered.


	2. In the Far North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a peek into Jötunheim and get aquainted with the royal family. I hope you don't mind. We'll get back to Thor soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shamelessly borrowed two characters from one of my favourite writers and fics, anno_Hreog's "Child's Play" which is left unfinished for the time (not forever I hope). I hope they won't mind and take this as a tribute to their gorgeous writing.

On the Northern border of Asgard lay Jötunheim, the land where snow never melted down on the mountaintops, where eternal glaciers dwelled and the sun only rose and set once a year. The fjords glittered like Freyja’s necklace in the play of the Northern Lights and there were entire castles built of ice, like cut diamonds, north of the Iron Woods.

The realm was a harsh mistress and her people were hardened, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. It was their home and it was as rewarding as it was trying.

                                                                                  *

Prince Loki, the youngest child of High King Laufey and King Farbauti, was brooding and sweating in the sauna with his two most trusted servants, Iði, his bodyguard and Fenyja, his personal valet.

“I truly don’t understand why the rush,” the prince said, with his eyes closed so that the stinging sweat didn’t trickle into them. “Helblindi and Byleistr are older! They should marry first! I only came of age this year!”

Fenjya wiped his brow with a sigh. It wasn’t the first time he spoke the exact same words in His Grace’s blessed ears. “But they will never be kings, Your Most Gracious Highness. Prince Helblindi is almost blind and he sometimes unexpectedly floats in the waters of prophecy speaking in terrifying riddles. Prince Byleistr is given to fits of berserker rage and you know the law: no berserker may sit on the High Throne of Ice. You will be king and every king needs a consort... or a queen.”

“Urgh! Why can’t that come later?! I’m not inclined to bind myself to another yet! Why don’t you take a mate?”

“I don’t wish my duties to a mate to impend on my services, Your Elevated Grace! ” Fenjya replied, dabbing the prince’s face with the softest cotton towel, imported from Vanaheim.

Loki swatted his hand away. “You are of no help anyway! I should find myself another servant, more loyal to me than dutiful to his kings!”

“But you would miss me terribly, Your Luminous Highness! There’s no one else with my combined skills in all the Nine Realms. I have a perfect sense of fashion, my calligraphy is unparalleled, except for yours, of course, my court manners outshine most of the nobles’, I’m an expert masseur and your skin will never again be cared for properly if I were to be banished from your august presence!”

“And your boastfulness knows no equal in all the Nine!” Iði chuckled.

Loki was feeling better, amused by his servants’ banter. “So, we are to attend King Odin of Asgard’s wedding in two weeks. A good occasion to parade me around in the hopes of finding me a proper mate...” he mused.

“That ridiculous old goat! How could he fall for that witch’s scheming?! I bet her revolting brats are even more insufferable now that they will be declared royalty...” Fenjya shuddered. “And to think they were born halfthings! Jarl Þjazi’s blood must have been watered down!”

“Now, now! Remember we Jötnar must seem peculiar to the other realms, even if it is known we were the first race created by the Gods.” Iði chided.

“The others angered the Gods, so they were cursed to forever possess only half a soul.” Fenjya declared in a didactic tone.

“And look at you! So wholesome and self-reliant!” Iði laughed while pouring some water over the heated stones.

“Spoke the envy of the simple, brutish nature...” Fenjya grumbled.

“Wouldn’t you like my simple, brutish nature to knock you down on your haughty back and give you a sound pounding, huh?!“ Iði grinned.

“Norns forbid! The very thought makes my entire body clench!” Fenjya exclaimed in mock horror.

“I bet that would feel delicious!” Iði drawled in a lecherous manner.

Loki was giggling by then. “Stop it, you two! Or get a room!”

They went out of the sauna and threw themselves into the fresh snow laughing and joking, steam rising from their heated bodies. They were met at one of the back entrances to the palace by servants with thick, fluffy robes and towels to protect their flushed bodies, then retired to the prince’s chambers to dress, drink tea and plan for the trip.

                                                                                  *

“Isn’t he too young for lifelong bonding?” King Laufey fretted, pacing nervously from table to window in the receiving room of the royal chambers.

“He is of age and surpasses his peers in wit and wisdom, my love. Don’t worry too much, I trust Loki to choose wisely and he still has us to give advice.” King Farbauti mumbled while scribbling on a document.

“But he is still so inexperienced in the ways of life! I can’t stand the thought of him suffering...”

“Give him some credit, you old hen! What he lacks in experience, he learned from his tutors and books. He’s not ill prepared and he has a deep knowledge of the creature nature. He also has good instincts, our child.” Farbauti chided.

“If he only didn’t go against his good instincts sometimes!” Laufey huffed.

“The impetuosity of youth will be replaced with more caution with age. Remember us at his age? What reckless louts we were?”

“Speak for yourself, you old bear! I was always stylish, even in recklessness!” Laufey replied conceitedly.

“Ha! I remember things a little differently, if you don’t mind me saying so! Not much style about that debacle in Midgard, while you were still pregnant with Loki-child!”

“Don’t remind me of that! You know how I get when I’m pregnant! It’s a good thing I’m past my carrying age...” Laufey growled.

“You were lovely and glowing and moody and I was completely smitten! I would have tried to conquer the entire world for you...” Farbauti smiled wistfully.

“So, you found me lovely only when pregnant?” Laufey arched a reproving brow.

“Oh, my grumpy wildcat! You had me crawling at your feet the first moment I set eyes on you! I made it my life’s goal to conquer you and keep you pleased.” Farbauti said fondly.

“Well! I’m not very pleased now! King Odin couldn’t have made a worse choice. What’s worse, we didn’t see it coming. I gave too much credit to that old nuisance...“ Laufey sighed. “We should find someone else to push at him, so that despicable creature, Gunnlöð and her offspring don’t gain much influence.”

“It’s too late to stop the wedding and coronation now, my heart. Let us join the festivities and assess the situation. I’m sure there are many who oppose this development and would be only too eager to help with a solution.”

“I pray the Gods hear you!” Laufey whispered pensively.


	3. Guests Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the tile says. Also introducing Frigga to the play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author apologizes beforehand for the filler chapter, the lengthy descriptions and the inevitable clichés. Also, I did research and, before you accuse me of cultural appropriation, the kilt was a widely spread garment.

The wedding and coronation were huge state affairs so everything had to be planned to perfection. All realms allied or bound by treatises to Asgard would attend; all royal houses would send representatives, family members to be present at such an important event.

The Lady Gunnlöð wanted perfection, so no expenses were spared. She expected costly gifts, so there was no worry of irreparably draining the treasury. Odin was so smitten with her, he allowed anything and everything. Even completely refurnishing and redecorating the late Queen’s chambers.

Thor and his friends salvaged what little things they could from the pile that was to be discarded. Some things the new queen would keep, some she would put in storage because they were costly, but some she decided were garbage, like the late queen’s toiletries and most of her clothes.

Thor carried those to the little cabin in the forest. He congratulated himself for not telling his step-mother and siblings about that little refuge. He wanted to preserve and keep at least that unchanged, in memory of his beloved mother.

His childhood nanny, Frigga, who was also the closest lady in waiting of his mother, helped out so that everything went unnoticed. She even placed wards over the place, claiming nobody, even in passing nearby, would notice it. Thor doubted that because he didn’t truly believe in magic, but he respected Frigga and his mother too much to express his doubts loudly.

“Please, Lady Frigga, take everything you like!” Thor insisted. “I have no use for her clothes and I’m sure she would have wanted you to have them. I will keep her handkerchiefs, her comb and hairbrush for myself, but you choose and take whatever you fancy.”

Frigga kissed his forehead. “Your lady mother bestowed many gifts on me over the years that have been given to us, but I will keep her things. Thank you, my prince!”

“Call me Thor, please! You are more a mother to me than father’s new wife...”

“You mustn’t speak thus, Prince Thor! You must respect her and be understanding of your father, for she has his heart now.” She said, a tinge of sadness to her words.

“I know my duty and I try hard, but it never seems enough...” the young prince sighed. “The Lady Gunnlöð, Skaði and Váli always complain about me in his ear and I fear I have fallen out of grace. He doesn’t let me defend myself. He will not listen! They plot against me so that I may stumble at every step and provoke my father’s ire...”

Frigga hugged him and caressed his hair soothingly. “My darling boy! All will be well, I promise! Have patience!”

                                                                                  *

The Dwarves of Nidavellir arrived first. Everything they wore was ostentatious, to make a show of their riches. The fabrics were woven with gold and silver, their leathers and boots were studded with the same precious metals, more gold and silver embellishing their hair and fingers. The gems they wore were the biggest anyone had ever seen. Even their ponies’ harnesses were heavy with gold and precious stones.

They brought coffers filled with treasures and, even if Lady Gunnlöð kept a dispassionate appearance, her children’s eyes gleamed with greed.

The Alfar came next, fair and tall, bearing gifts of great value, rivalling the Dwarves’, but differently crafted, more delicate and said to be infused with complex nature magic. They also brought the finest silks and the sheerest veils of mellow changing colours, like water ripples in the moonlight.

Not even the future queen of Asgard could keep a straight face and the Dwarves grumbled.

The Vanir arrived soon after with gifts of the land and the sea. Casks of wine and the finest liquors, crates of rare fruit, fish and other sea creatures in barrels filled with ice, the best quality grains, pearls in every colour available, some so big they couldn’t even be set into jewellery.

From the people of Midgard came the best horses bred for every purpose, furs of exotic beasts, rare pieces of amber and the best assortment of honeys in the Nine Realms.

Three realms were not invited: Muspellheim, in perpetual enmity with every other realm, Swartalfheim, whose remaining few people were banned from entry in all the other realms because of their dark practices, and Niflheim, farthest away, the most secretive and isolated realm where from any envoy sent by the other realms never returned to tell what they have learned.

The last to arrive was the party from Jötunheim, the coldest of realms, its dominions in the regions over the polar circle in the North.

They brought treasures of jade, mammoth and narwhal ivory, expensive sperm whale oil, ambergris and musk for perfumes, polar creatures’ furs and entire cartloads of the hardest, heaviest, sturdiest wood in the Nine Realms, the so called ironwood.

But their most precious treasure was not meant as a gift, even if brought along: the Treasure of the House of Laufey, the Jewel of Jötunheim, as the crown princes of the realm were called since the beginning of times, _ividja_ and _seiðmaðr_ , Prince Loki Laufeyjarsson.

The _hrimthursar_ escorting King Laufey’s retinue were bulky warriors with shaved heads, wearing steel and ironwood armour, short leather and chainmail kilts, heavy boots and metal shin plates and wolf pelt cloaks. One of them, obviously the commander, wore a snow leopard cloak and his helmet was ornate with jade and impressive tusks of beasts.

King Laufey’s appearance was much as his _hrimthursar’s,_ only he didn’t wear a helmet, but a crown carved from a single piece of translucent green jade, inlaid with white gold and his cloak was the magnificent pelt of a polar bear. He wore the great kilt of the chieftains, wide enough to be draped over his left shoulder, the fabric woven in green, black and gold.

But Loki-prince was the one the crowd gasped and murmured about, for a creature like him was seldom seen to visit and the exceptional times he had left Jötunheim he had been still a child.

His long, black hair was braided in complicate patterns and an Elven circlet of gold crowned his head. His great kilt was Elven silk, not wool, woven into the same patterns as king Laufey’s but, instead of armour, he wore a black velvet gold embroidered waistcoat over a snow white puffy shirt. His cloak was of arctic fox furs and he wore black ghillies over white knee length socks, the black leather laces enhancing the grace of his thin, delicate ankles.

If not for the raven hair, Thor would have thought him one of the Alfar, so slender his figure and graceful his gait. As the Jötun King and his son approached the dais to greet Odin-king and his family, Thor noticed the resemblance. But where Laufey-king’s angular face was severe and almost cruel, Loki’s was breathtakingly beautiful. Thor was immediately lost in the green mirrors of Loki’s eyes, shadowed by long, black lashes. He barely collected himself enough to speak his greetings.

While Loki’s face remained unreadable when kissing Lady Gunnlöð’s and Skaði’s hands and his nostrils flared a little in mild disgust when Váli grabbed his forearm in a warrior’s fashion, rumpling his ample sleeve, the corners of his lips quirked up in a small smile and hints of dimples formed on his cheeks when Thor didn’t exactly know what to do with the proffered hand: kiss it or shake it.

That night, after the extended dinner in honour of the guests, Thor’s romantic imagination shaped his dreams into honeyed whispers from thin but perfect lips and long cool fingers held between his own.


	4. The Wedding Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much about the wedding, I swear! I didn't want to plague you with boring ceremonies, so here you have a little bit of Loki & Fenjya & Iði, a little bit of Gunnlöð & Odin, a little bit of undecided Laufey and a lot of Loki & Thor dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I can't resist going descriptive and I can't resist dancing Loki... Please bear with me. I hope you still enjoy the slow burn.

Fenjya was brushing Prince Loki’s furs to hang them in the ample _armoire_ in the dressing room of their chambers. His skilled fingers didn’t stop working as his excited tongue wouldn’t stop wagging.

“All that gold gave me a headache, to be honest! Have the Aesir never heard the saying that ‘less is more’?! And the heat! One would believe themselves in a sauna everywhere in the palace! I would recommend foregoing furs altogether in this place. Look at the size of the logs in that fireplace! I will ask the servants to remove the braziers at least!”

“I’m not giving up my cloak! It’s the sign of my rank!” Iði grumbled, brushing his snow leopard pelt with a vengeance.

“Give me that before you ruin it! You soldiers have no finesse!” Fenjya hissed.

Loki was standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling window, looking at the fat snowflakes falling gently, like goose down, onto the roofs below.

“Garish, yes, but gold has its appeal...” he mused, remembering spun gold cascading over broad shoulders covered in blood red folds.

Prince Thor left quite the impression. He was built almost like the _hrimthursar_ , but with a slimmer waist and much handsomer face. Loki found the blush on his cheeks charming and those eyes... He couldn’t remember seeing eyes so blue and such a pretty confused pout. He tried to imagine how those full lips would have felt if Thor had decided to kiss his hand. Definitely warm and soft...

“My prince? Are you well? Did the heat affect you?” Fenjya inquired worriedly.

Loki wasn’t usually prone to bouts of melancholy and positively never sighed out of the blue.

Loki spun on his heels and forced a little smile. “I’m quite fine, thank you! No worries! I’m glad you packed the lighter robes. Also, I’ll be wearing my lightest small kilt, silk stockings and waistcoat at the wedding. There will be dancing, I hope, and it wouldn’t do to be soaked in sweat after the first round.”

“Ooooh! Dancing! Have you already set your eyes on potential partners? Or will you wait until you can assess their skills?” Fenjya gushed.

“Frivolous useless pastime...” Iði muttered.

“Oaf!” Fenjya countered disdainfully. “How would you woo a mate then, hmm? Glaring and flexing your muscles? Dragging them to your cave by their hair?”

“You would deserve that, you stuck-up glorified house pet!” Iði growled in mock menace.

Fenjya squealed in terror. “I submit myself to your mercy, Your Splendid Grace! I beg of you to never leave me alone with this beast else he would ferociously ravish my frail body and I would surely perish!”

Loki finally laughed with genuine amusement. “So dramatic, Fenjya! You know damn’ well Iði is only teasing you. I’m certain he wouldn’t touch you with a feather, you buffoon! I’m truly starting to wonder if your so called frights actually describe your deepest, darkest desires...”

Fenjya pretended to faint and let himself fall on a settee. “Such cruel words, my prince! To accuse me of such depravity!” He sniffed.

Now both Loki and Iði were laughing.

“Come, now! Stop whining, fix us some tea with yak milk and bring over those delicious sweets!” Loki said and plopped on the enormous couch, stretching luxuriously with a satisfied smirk.

                                                                                  *

Gunnlöð was brushing her lush copper tresses when Odin announced himself at her door. It didn’t bother him at all that the apartment that used to belong to his former queen had been all but demolished and occupied by the newcomer. He didn’t have time to linger on memories, not with this still young and beautiful woman seemingly giving him her heart.

He approached and dismissed the ladies in waiting and maids with a wave of his hand.

“How is the queen of my heart faring this evening? Pleased with the proceedings and gifts?” He asked, his fingers slipping through Gunnlöð’s silky hair.

“Everything is perfect, my liege, and, if it weren’t, I would still be content with only the gift of your heart!” she purred and fluttered her golden lashes at the king.

“Only for now must you content yourself with my heart, my love! Tomorrow you will have my kingdom at your feet!” Odin declared and cupped her bare shoulder, caressing the smooth, perfect roundness of it.

Goosebumps crept on her skin, but they could easily be taken for what they were not: desire.

“Would my king care for a cup of tea in my humble company before retiring to bed?” She asked with the sweetest smile.

“If you would only allow me to drink it from your lips!” he flirted.

“Soon, my heart, soon!” she whispered promising and handed him a cup of fragrant tea.

                                                                                  *

The snow fell all night and, in the morning, the capital looked like a huge plate of desserts powdered with sugar or covered in whipped cream. The snow on the garlands was carefully shaken off, so they could exhibit all their brilliant colours. The wedding cortege would pass through the city twice: once on the way to the temple, once on the return to the palace. There was talk of over fifty carriages for the occasion and numerous smaller gigs to carry all the illustrious guests. Guards in parade uniforms flanked the retinue on all sides. Curious crowds were gathered along the way with multicoloured banners and scarves.

The carriages were open so that the participants could be seen in all their splendour. Acclamations and a flurry of confetti accompanied the procession through the city. Lords and ladies threw coins at the crowd. Blessings warmed the air.

Nobody noticed their crown prince was in the fifth carriage with his friends instead of sitting by his father, as was his rightful place. No one but Laufey.

During the ceremony, while everyone attending had eyes only for the happy couple, Laufey looked for faces less than glad about the event, making a mental list of prospective allies. While his piercing gaze wandered over the gathering, he noticed something disconcerting. Prince Thor’s eyes were fixed in his direction. No. Not on him. At his right, on his son! And Loki was casting furtive glances towards the Aesir prince. Laufey didn’t know if to rejoice or be displeased.

                                                                                  *

The cheering crowds followed the parade back to the palace grounds where large tents were raised in the yard with tables set for the commoners to partake in the revels. There were minstrels, jugglers, acrobats, dancers, tamers of beasts, sword and fire swallowers, free food and drinks for everyone to enjoy.

The noble guests joined the royal family in the great hall. Again Laufey noticed Thor was seated at a distance from Odin, Gunnlöð and her offspring. He also noticed how Loki blushed faintly whenever his eyes met Thor’s. Ah, well! The Jötnar would be soon on their way back home...

                                                                                  *

“Go ahead, Thor! The feast won’t last for a week, although I wouldn’t mind at all!” Volstagg encouraged.

“If I was higher in rank, I wouldn’t waste a heartbeat!” Fandrall said and left the table to go find a willing partner.

Hogun chewed morosely and grunted approvingly.

Sif stood abruptly and grabbed Thor by the hand. “Come dance with me for warm-up! Maybe you’ll grow a pair in the meantime!”

There was no way out now that Sif took the matter into her own hands. Thor could only unclasp his long cape and follow.

Thor had been sitting and watching the Jötun prince dance with several partners, lords and ladies alike, laughing and flirting, gliding over the floor like a butterfly. He didn’t know where to look more, because Loki was a vision. The ample green shirt with gold thread woven in here and there puffed out in-between the slashes in his black satin vest. He had unlaced the front when he had become heated and his swan neck seemed even longer. There were short glimpses of strong pale thighs when the black and gold short kilt flared around him and his slender calves and ankles were dancing like the legs of a nervous colt’s. His glossy hair was braided only at the sides and kept back with another Elven circlet, so his locks bounced freely and happily with the sprightly dance moves.

Sif could stand only so many longing sighs.

Loki’s partner for the moment was a young beautiful Alfr. Sif had no idea if they were a he or a she, but that was of no consequence for her plan. She manoeuvred Thor with sure hands towards the pair.

Thor was slightly panicking because he saw what was coming. Sif grinned and clapped Loki on the shoulder.

“Would you mind if we switched?” she asked cheekily.

Loki could only gape and release his grip on his partner. The Alfr person didn’t seem too happy, but Sif grabbed their hands with a determinate face and pulled them into the dance.

Thor shrugged and Loki had to laugh at his dopey lopsided grin. Thor had never heard anything more enticing in his life.

The musicians were playing all sorts of music from all over the Nine Realms. Presently it was a Celtic dance and both princes only timidly executed sequences of simple steps, one arm bent up, hands clasped together. Then Loki started to complicate the pattern, smirking daringly at Thor.

Thor wasn’t one to turn away a challenge, so he mimicked the steps. He couldn’t jump on the tips of his toes, though, like Loki did in his soft ghillies, but he did his best to follow the pattern. Loki’s smile grew wider and he grasped Thor’s other hand so that they were crossed between them.

Thor knew what move Loki had in mind next so he steeled his grip and flexed his biceps. Loki’s brows shot up minutely at the distracting sight. He wondered for a heartbeat if the strain was going to tear the tight sleeves. Then he composed himself and jumped. He swirled almost horizontally in the air, like a spindle, and Thor caught his landing with a strong arm around his waist. For a heartbeat they were chest to chest and their panting breaths mingled.

Thor went red in the face when the crowd cheered. He didn’t even notice that they have been given a wide berth.

“Your turn, Asa-Thor!” Loki said returning to the easier steps, mischief written about his features.

“I can’t possibly try that! I would topple us both!”

“Don’t you trust me?” Loki looked hurt. “I’ve had partners heavier than you!”

So, because he didn’t want to disappoint or offend Loki, Thor made the jump. But instead of crossing his legs at the ankles, like Loki did, Thor did a butterfly jump to avoid putting too much weight on Loki’s arms.

The crowd cheered again. Loki pouted and Thor thought it was the most delicious pout in the Nine. But then Loki turned his back on Thor and made to leave the circle. Thor was devastated. He didn’t think Loki would be that affronted. Oh, Norns! What to do?

When Loki reached the people who made the circle and were still clapping to the rhythm of the drums, he spun like the lightning and started running towards Thor with a mad grin on his face.

Thor was startled but suddenly he understood. He braced himself, one foot in front of the other, knees bent and arms held forward. When Loki jumped, Thor grabbed his waist and lifted him high over his head. He straightened his posture and spun around with Loki floating above, legs straight as an arrow, back bent up, arms stretched like wings, peals of laughter ringing through the hall. Thor couldn’t see anything because Loki’s kilt was in his face, but he laughed too and the audience applauded. Except for Gunnlöð. And Laufey.

 


	5. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sappy fluff, concerned old hen Laufey, merry friends and seething Gunnlöð. Odin is a twat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the cliches, for the purple hues and anything that might make you sugar sick. Please enjoy!

“Come, Asa-Thor! You surely need refreshments after such taxing exercise!” Loki said taking hold of Thor’s hand and dragging him along towards the tables.

“Think you so little of my prowess, Prince Loki? I could do this all night in such enjoyable company!” Thor finally found his words because, after such closeness, he felt daring.

They were both grinning widely when they reached the table where Thor’s friends were seated.

Volstagg poured them drinks and Hogun patted Thor on the back.

“A truly stupendous dance, Your Graces! Would that I had such an audacious and graceful partner!” Fandral praised and bowed with a flourish.

“Thank you! And you are?” Loki said before taking a sip of his cup.

Thor made the introductions. “And the one who deprived you of your gracious company on the dance floor was the Lady Sif, one of the fiercest shield maidens Asgard has ever known. She proved wrong everyone thinking a woman’s place was not on the battle field, as did my grandmother before her. ”

“I must admit I am a bit confused about the roles Aesir attribute to genders... We Jötnar assign occupations only according to one’s personal skills and inclinations. There is, of course, also the matter of one’s birthrights, but one may rise above their station if proved worthy.” Loki said.

Thor blushed remembering Jötnar were one gendered and imagining Loki in the nude.

“Where could I breathe some fresh air? I must confess the atmosphere in here has become quite stifling...” Loki asked.

“Let me lead you to one of the balconies, Prince Loki!” Thor offered and bent his arm for Loki to take.

Loki set his cup on the table and took Thor’s arm with a coy smile. Thor’s lungs felt too small...

Laufey’s eagle eyes followed them. As soon as they disappeared behind one of the sumptuous curtains, he snapped his fingers not even looking behind.

Iði stood to attention. “Your Majesty?”

“Follow them discreetly. Keep an eye on them. Young people are foolish and brash. I will not allow reckless behaviour or scandal in this foreign court to shame the House of Ymir the Great.” He said in a hushed tone.  

“Your Majesty! I am sure Prince Loki would never...” Iði protested weakly.

“Enough! We can’t be too cautious! Loki has never been wooed before and he seems partial to the charms of Prince Thor. He is not accustomed to fend off assaults on his virtue.” Laufey hissed.

Iði bowed and made his way through the hall.

                                                                                  *

Loki noisily breathed in the crisp air of the night. He loved the feel of cooling sweat on his skin. He thought Asgard could be bearable in winter and was happy the wedding was set in this season. But then he noticed Thor was shivering slightly.

“Oh! You aren’t used to the cold, are you, Asa-Thor? Come, let us return inside before you turn into a block of ice!” he laughed.

“No need for that! I only wish I had my cloak...” Thor said and looked around.

There was comfortable furniture, armchairs, couches and little tables on the balcony and furs lay here and there for the guests who would like to chill off outside.   

Thor grabbed a deep burgundy velvet and squirrel coverlet from a couch and draped it over his wide shoulders. Loki thought he looked like a king...

Thor opened the quilt and his arms. “We could share if your Highness had enough of the cold.” He smiled.

Were it not for the honesty in his blue eyes, Loki would have thought the invitation quite bold, but Thor seemed so candid and he wanted to feel those strong and meaty arms around himself so bad... He smirked and stepped closer.  

Thor’s arms welcomed him and embraced him and Loki felt like that was his rightful place. His own arms circled Thor’s waist and they were suddenly chest to chest, feeling each other’s drumming heartbeats. Thor’s eyes went wide with something like surprise and Loki knew his own were big with hope and a little apprehension.

They were almost of the same height, Loki thought and half closed his eyes, lashes fluttering, mimicking the butterflies in his stomach. They never knew who closed the distance first, maybe they both leaned in a little and there was a little shock when their noses touched first, cold nostril sliding over its warmer twin, ghosts of breath over open, dry lips.

It wasn’t even a proper kiss at first, their mouths meeting at the corners, but they both shivered and it wasn’t from the cold. Loki’s palms opened and pressed nervously on Thor’s shoulder blades, his elbows constricting Thor’s ribs.

Thor forgot everything in that moment and sought Loki’s lips, pinching the lower, fuller one with his own. Loki sighed and sucked on Thor’s pouty upper lip. Tips of tongues darted to taste the lingering flavour of wine on the soft inside of lips. Quiet little whimper met soft little moan and they felt like blending together under the warm, soft fur, one big heart in one double chest.

Their bubble burst when someone cleared their throat noisily in their close vicinity. They didn’t part but looked that way startled.

“Iði?” Loki exclaimed, right brow raised and lips pursed in annoyance.

“My princes!” Iði bowed respectfully. “Your royal dam deemed it necessary to send me as a chaperone, Your Highness!” he continued looking at Loki with an apologetic face. “Not everyone in this realm is as... friendly as Prince Thor, you see?”

“We would never allow anything to happen to our valued guests!” Thor protested.

“I know!” Iði put his hands up in a reassuring gesture. “I’m only obeying the command of a concerned parent.”

“Laufey-king must not concern himself with my safety! I have the means for protecting myself and, besides, Prince Thor is my best protection! You may return and take my words to Laufey-king!” Loki intervened and Thor’s heart was ready to burst with pride.

“You want to have me executed, Your Highness?!” Iði said, his face a mask of betrayal and hurt.

“What?! I believe Fenjya’s histrionics are rubbing off on you! My dam would never...!” Loki exclaimed, but stopped abruptly. “Actually... Asa-Thor, would you terribly mind if we went back in?”

Oh, yes! Thor would terribly mind, but he couldn’t say that. He couldn’t say that it was fine either lest he would offend Loki-prince seeming too eager to escape the sweet embrace...

“I would gladly abide by your decision, Loki-prince.” He said diplomatically.

“Iði, lead the way!” Loki ordered, then looked at Thor and, when Iði turned his back, quickly stole one more kiss. “The night is young and we may yet have the opportunity to continue this delightful conversation.” He whispered with an enticing smile.

“Nothing would make me happier!” Thor said kissing Loki’s knuckles, and Loki’s smile grew to full radiance.

                                                                                  *

They returned to the banquet hall, but instead of joining the Jötun table, Loki remained by Thor’s side and Fandrall quickly brought another chair to their table. Place was made and fresh tableware was set.

Laufey rolled his eyes and signalled Iði to stay there too. Loki shot a sideway glance towards his dam and, seeing no sign of true anger, applied himself fully to the merriment. He also waved Fenjya over to attend to him, even if there was no shortage of servants. Loki knew Fenjya would never forgive him if he was kept away.

Gunnlöð’s eyes shot daggers, but she kept on smiling. It was rather sinister to behold. Odin didn’t seem to notice anything else than his lovely bride and raised cup after cup to every guest toasting to the happy couple.

                                                                                  *

They danced some more, they fed each other choice bits, they drank and joked and, at times made way to the balcony, Iði a quiet presence five steps behind and discreetly turning his eyes away when the princes got lost in a moment.

Sweet promises were made and tears were shed when there came the time to leave the feast and retire. Thor swore he would speak to his father first thing after the waking ceremony and Loki floated on cloud nine while Fenjya helped him to bed.


	6. Proposal and Pleasantries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes as our young princes wish, but there is still pleasant passtime to be had. The dark clouds are still on the horizon, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my way of apologizing for the long delay and especially to my dear Strelizia for not having long conversations this weekend. My excuse is I've been writing this romantic chapter thinking of you and how much you love romance. To all my faithful readers whose patience I've tried.

Thor didn’t sleep much after the feast. He re-played in his mind all the sweet moments shared between him and Loki and planned the words he was to give his father in the morning. He turned and tossed anxiously on the bed that refused to give him the usual comfort until the sky started to turn the milky gray of winter daybreak.

He left his crumpled bedding and washed with ice cold water to chase away the signs of a sleepless night and rummaged through his closet for suitable attire to attend the waking ceremony.

He was so tense he felt his stomach churn, but he kept a lively pace on his way to the royal bedroom. He slowed down in dismay at the sight of an eager crowd of courtiers and ambassadors already waiting for the heavy doors to open.

As soon as they laid eyes on the Crown Prince of Asgard the buzzing conversations stopped increasingly until the silence fell heavy like a stifling shroud. Thor noticed that, after the first surprised glances, nobody was willing to hold his gaze. It was peculiar at least.

He approached the line and everybody retreated until he was the closest to the door. It didn’t look like due respect to his title; it looked more like they were avoiding being too close, like Thor had something catching.

Muffled conversations started again, but nobody seemed eager to engage Thor, _au contraire_ , he was ignored on purpose. He bristled at the blatant lack of respect for he was not accustomed to it. He was the heir apparent after all. But he let it pass because there were more important things on his mind.

Time was running slow, like molasses, trying Thor’s already thin patience. Then suddenly the door cracked open. A page came out and thumped an ornate staff three times on the floor, demanding attention.

“My ladies, my lords, the Queen!”

Gunnlöð appeared, tall and regal in her morning robes. She swept her unblinking gaze over the gathered swarm, waiting until everyone bowed respectfully.

“The King, my husband, is indisposed. He wishes to rest after yesterday’s exertions. The waking ceremony is postponed. Thank you for your understanding.”

Her words were spoken in unmistakeable command. She only waited until all bowed to her again, then turned her back and let the page close the door behind her, to Thor’s dismay.

While the group slowly retreated murmuring amongst them, Thor pushed his way through and knocked at the door. Surely this command didn’t apply to him, son to the King and Crown Prince to the realm.

The page opened the door. Gunnlöð was still in the small antechamber, looking at Thor over her shoulder, anger glinting in her dark eyes.

“Who dares to ignore the express command of the King?” she hissed.

“My Queen!” Thor bowed, fist over his heart. “I respectfully request to speak to father! No doubt he will have time to receive his loving son.”

“Do not presume to question the King’s command, prince Thor!” she spat. “He will receive _no one_ at the moment! Go now! You will be summoned when the time is right.”

With that she gestured to the page to close the door again and hurried back into the bedchambers.

Thor was left standing speechless in front of the heavily carved oak panels. He barely registered the whispers behind him. The last of the courtiers to withdraw heard the exchange and were all too happy to purport gossip of the Prince’s obvious fall out of grace.

Someone touched Thor’s arm.

“Your Highness! If you would follow me?”

Thor turned, still confused and hurt and saw Loki’s bodyguard - Iði , he remembered - looking at him with concern.

“To what purpose?” He retorted without elegance.

“Laufey-king would have words with you, if you’ll allow it.”

This answer puzzled Thor even further, but it would be bad form to refuse a potential parent-in-law’s request, more so an allied king’s. He nodded his acceptance and followed the Jötun warrior.

                                                                                  *

Laufey-king stopped his edgy pacing and sat himself on a large, ornate chair aiming for a pose of royal dignity, relaxing his features in his signature cold and menacing appearance when hearing the door to his vestibule opening.

“My King! His Highness, Thor Odinsson is here at your command.” Iði made the introduction.

Thor bowed respectfully but not exaggeratedly, trying to mask his wariness.

Laufey bowed his head just enough not to seem discourteous, piercing the young prince with his freezing gaze.

“Your Majesty! How can I be of assistance? Is anything not to your liking at my father’s court? Have your needs and customs not been met with the utmost care? I would endeavour to right everything if it is in my power...”

Laufey stopped Thor with a raised palm.

“Asgard has outdone itself as a host. Trouble yourself not over hospitality issues. There’s something else entirely weighing upon my mind...” He said.

Thor waited politely but apprehensively.

“Our kingdoms have been at... reluctant peace for quite a while now.” The Icen King mused. “Your father and I grow old and warfare is the furthest wish we would foster, or so I was led to believe. Would you share your own thoughts on the matter?”

“Your Majesty! Far from me any desire for conflict among our great nations! I would, if possible, only strengthen our friendship and alliance. I would have spoken to my father first, but since I was denied an audience due to a hopefully passing indisposition, I will raise my appeal to you and hope with all my heart you will lend a favourable ear. I humbly ask to be given freedom to woo your youngest son, fair Loki Laufeysbairn, with the purpose of marriage to further secure the bonds between our kingdoms.” Thor blurted out.

Laufey pinched the bridge of his aquiline nose. Hot-headedness of youth! How well he knew of it and all its consequences...

“I gather you have given long and thorough thought to this matter in the few hours between the end of the feast and the break of this morn...” He spoke, not hiding the sarcasm in his words.

Thor was confounded. “I have indeed, Your Majesty! Is there any better way to achieve long lasting peace and prosperity for our people?”

“Have you considered that my child, the greatest treasure of Jötunheim, has been coveted and proposed to by other great realms and favouring one over the other might create animosity and unwished for stirrings?” Laufey decided to be blunt for it was the best way to reach the young prince’s understanding. “But, most importantly, have you considered Loki’s own heart in the matter?”

“If you would but ask Loki-prince, I’m certain he would confirm that both our hearts are more than inclined to such union. As for the discontent our union may raise, the might of Asgard and Jötunheim united should be enough to deter any hostile actions. If proven wrong, I swear to protect our realms in all capacity and fight against anyone who’d dare to take arms against us.” Thor declared, his blue eyes sparkling, his countenance determined.

“You’re young and brash, Àsa-Thor and think not that I haven’t noticed how taken my child was with you. He met his first infatuation in your golden form and would be vulnerable to your suggestions. You’d both go to battle and get yourselves in grave danger, possibly exposing our people and kingdoms to ruin without a second thought.” Laufey stated gravely.

He stopped Thor’s attempt to reply with a gesture and continued. ”Therefore, as the older and wiser and with all parental concern of both a father and a king, I will not give approval yet, but seek counsel among my peers to find the best solution. In the meantime you and Loki will both learn patience. Your resolve will be put at test by time and distance. And this is my final word.”

Thor would have wanted nothing more than plead his cause further but the King of Jötunheim stood up from his massive chair and looked at him dismissively. All he could do now was bow again and take his leave. Iði followed after bowing deeper to his sovereign.

                                                                                  *

Thor had felt this pain in his chest only once before: when he lost his mother. If his father knew of it, he would have certainly dismissed it as an overstatement. _“Young, infatuated people tend to exaggerate the depth of their hard luck and speak in hyperbolae in matters of the heart.”_ He would have said in his vast wisdom. But to Thor it was real. He was about to be parted from his first love, the only one who reached the depths of his heart and nestled inside it as if he was always there, even before they met. Thor simply couldn’t stand the thought. Mere hours apart made him pine and hurt. What would days be like? Weeks, months perhaps... How was he supposed to endure?

He was interrupted from his dark musings by Iði, who had obviously not left his side.

“Your Highness! I bear a message from Loki-prince.”

Oh! How sweet a word, balm to Thor’s ears and troubled mind from the hardened warrior!

“Do tell! I shall see that you are princely rewarded!”

Iði produced a tiny scroll, no bigger than his little finger, bound with a green and gold thread. It looked quite ridiculous in his large hand.

Thor snatched it impatiently and undid the bow. He briefly thought he’d braid the lace in Loki’s colours in his hair, as a token. He had to read twice because the small, elongated and orderly writing swam before his eyes in his emotional state.

 _“Meet me outside the Royal Stables an hour after lunch. Love, L”_ it said. “ _Love, L”._ Thor felt like floating above the clouds. He gave Iði his ceremonial silver wambraces without a second thought. The Jötun warrior bowed low, then left for Loki’s quarters.

                                                                                  *

“My heart! My sweet!”

“My blinding sun!”

Iði, mounted on a huge battle horse, rolled his eyes. Fenjya glared from atop his pretty grey hinny donned in lovely ornate harness.

“What?” Iði whispered.

“You have no romantic bone in your body whatsoever!” hissed Fenjya.

Iði huffed. “Waste of time and breath. Deeds speak louder than words.”

“In your case, most certainly!” Fenjya mumbled, and it wasn’t meant as a compliment.

While the young princes embraced and chastely touched their foreheads, the two chaperones waited patiently.

Thor helped Loki up on his slender, black mare, even if Loki didn’t need any help, then mounted his own dun gelding.

“Allow me to take you to a place most cherished. My mother had it built in the woods and, even if it’s a modest abode, I’m sure you’ll appreciate the tranquillity of the surroundings.” Thor said.

“I already treasure the place, for it is cherished by you.” Loki answered with a smile.

They rode through the woods and conversed in hushed tones while Iði and Fenjya followed at respectful distance. The fresh snow muffled the horses’ steps and sometimes fell off the tree’s branches in miniature avalanches.

“My father believes distance and time will prove our feelings shallow...” Loki spoke sadly.

“At least he listened. Mine wouldn’t even see me.” Thor replied with equal sorrow.

“Beware, my love! Those who knew Gunnlöð while she lived in Jötunheim are not singing her praises. She is cruel and ruthless in her ambitions. Please don’t make yourself a target for her wickedness.” Loki said, squeezing Thor’s gloved hand.

“I fear it is too late for that now. I already felt a measure of her malice.” Thor murmured.

“I wish that I could help but our stay is approaching its end...” Loki sighed.

“Let us not linger on thoughts of your departure, dear heart. What little time we have, we should fill with enjoyment.” Thor replied and lifted Loki’s hand to his lips.

They reached the clearing and Loki delighted at the sight of the frozen waterfall. The water still ran under the heavy icicles and the little lake below was only frozen alongside the banks.

The little cabin received many praises, especially from Fenjya who hurried to start a fire and brew some tea. The princes and Iði busied themselves with filling the manger outside with hay for the deer. There were other smaller feeders built for other beasts and birds Thor filled with dried meat, dried fruit, nuts and grains brought along in saddle bags. Loki giggled delightedly when a brave young stoat stole a piece of meat right under their noses and returned with it to the thicket fast as lightning.

When they finished outside, the cabin was pleasantly warm and they sat on the windowsill on soft pillows and their discarded fur cloaks, sipping tea and looking at the creatures feeding on their gifts.

Iði dozed off in front of the fire. Fenjya found a knitting basket and busied himself with knotwork, nimble fingers creating a beautifully coloured woollen belt. He turned his back on the young lovers, affectionately affording them the semblance of privacy.

Thor couldn’t seem to keep his hands off Loki, brushing eager fingers against his shoulder, arm, playing with Loki’s beautiful hands while Loki blushed prettily and smiled at him biting his lower lip.

Thor handed him the thread he kept and asked him in a low voice to braid it in his hair. Loki did that, all the time looking Thor in the eyes or shooting furtive glances towards Thor’s attractive lips. When he finally tied the end to secure the thin braid, Thor’s warm hand snuck around Loki’s neck and cupped the base of his skull pressing forward gently. They kissed, slowly at first, then bolder, tasting each other, curious tips of tongues darting forwards. Little sounds escaped when the kisses grew heated and the embrace closer.

Fenjya cleared his throat. It grieved him to interrupt, it truly did. He sighed when he saw the longing in both princes’ eyes, the love and loss.

“We should pack if we want to be back in time for dinner...” he said kindly.


	7. Of Kings and Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Players make their preliminary moves! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Another chapter soo soon? Fingers crossed! Don't scare my muse away!

Odin looked tired and ill when he entered the dining hall leaning heavily on Gunnlöð’s arm. Thor offered his own arm to help, but the king swatted it away. Thor’s heart sank because his father wouldn’t even look at him. He was also worried. His father was a robust and strong man, but now he looked old and sickly.

Contrary to the custom the new queen wasn’t seated at the opposite end of the table, but at the king’s right. At his left sat Váli and Skaði. Thor was seated next to Skaði. King Laufey was the one taking the seat near Gunnlöð, with Loki at his right, in front of Skaði. At least he was near and Thor could share looks and small talk with him.

There were other royal guests present and ambassadors suspiciously looking at the familiarity the Jötnar were treated with. The overall impression was that the royal families of Asgard and Jötunheim have had reached secret understandings that were not yet made public.

Laufey-king was displeased, to say the least. He loathed to be drawn into whatever intrigue Gunnlöð plotted. She pushed her offspring to endear themselves to Laufey and Loki and was always interrupting Thor when he tried to slip in a word. Laufey had a hunch where this was going. He tried to coax Odin to participate, but his contributions remained monosyllabic.

Loki seemed very ill at ease, toying with his food and barely eating. He excused himself before the dessert accusing an upset stomach. Thor half stood but Gunnlöð asked loudly that Váli escort Loki to the Jötun delegation’s rooms.

“That won’t be necessary, Your Majesty.” Laufey spoke with a glacial tone. “No need to cut young Váli’s dinner short. Our men will escort my son to our chambers.”  

Loki shot his dam a grateful look.

Thor looked at Loki desperate to convey that, if not particularly invited to, he couldn’t possibly leave the table. Loki blinked at him with affection. Of course he knew that.

                                                                                  *

“That greedy witch! I can’t believe how shameless she is! As if our beloved, precious, bestowed with uncounted blessings Prince would ever waste a look on her uncouth offspring!” Fenjya spit, while brushing Loki’s hair before bed.

Iði grumbled his approval. “She must be mad indeed! His Highness should choose a worthy consort and those two seem anything but worthy to anyone who cares to look closer...”

“Stop it, you two! You know Dam would never agree to an unfit match. You needn’t worry...” Loki sighed, his gaze seemingly going through the mirror in front of him.

Fenjya and Iði exchanged a meaningful look.

“But you enjoyed the company of young prince Thor this afternoon, didn’t you, my splendid, peerless master?” Fenjya pushed.

“Ymir’s balls! Some nerve you scoundrel have developed in the long and indulgent service of his highness!" Iði tried to sound disapproving.

“It’s fine, valued Iði! You have both become my closest friends. You know I would treat you as family if the court’s protocol would allow it.” Loki smiled sadly. “I do enjoy Thor’s presence at all times. I may be biased in deeming him worthy, but my heart calls to him and I believe the sentiment is reciprocated. Just don’t go spreading rumours. I do not wish this weakness of mine to be an instrument in evildoers’ hands. Both Thor and I could suffer for it.”

“We would never betray your trust so vilely, my sweet master!” Fenjya exclaimed, sincerely horrified.

“I swear I would rather fall on my sword!” Iði cried out.

Loki squeezed the hand holding the brush. “I know, Fenjya, Iði! I thank you for your devotion. I spoke to Dam about the advantages of an unbreakable alliance between Jötunheim and Asgard. He agreed in principle, but he worries for many different reasons, not the last being King Odin’s strange behaviour. He asked of me to practice patience, as befits my station. It will be hard because I have been spoiled my entire life and denied almost nothing, so I rely on you to help me...”

Fenjya fell on his knees and kissed Loki’s hands, tears streaming down his face. Iði bowed low with a fist over his heart. No more words were needed.

                                                                                  *

“My love, I’ve disappointed you!” Odin murmured, already dressed down in his sleeping clothes, house robe and slippers, seated in a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace.

“Nonsense, my beloved king!” Gunnlöð answered sweetly, kneading the muscles of his shoulders and nape. “’Tis but a passing indisposition and we still have long, happy years to enjoy each other. All will be well soon.”

“Is Thor’s behaviour still aggrieving you, my treasure?” Odin asked, like a reflection after enjoying his queen’s hands a while more.

“It’s nothing, my heart! He’s young and selfish, unused to share with siblings and he can’t yet accept me as a replacement for his beloved late mother, that’s all. His low born close companions also encourage this kind of behaviour...”

“He’s not a child anymore! He will not disgrace himself and the House of Odin acting like a spoiled brat!” Odin raised his voice but couldn’t keep it up, panting slightly from the exertion.

“Trouble yourself not, husband! He will see our love and care for him and change. Give him time.” Gunnlöð said with a gentle smile.

“He is in need of corrective action. He forgets he is the Crown Prince. Maybe I should humble him. His station he owes to me. Maybe he forgot that. I shall endeavour to remind him.” Odin wheezed. “Now, how about a cup of your marvellous tea, my darling?”

“Gladly, my love!” Gunnlöð answered and her smile became a sinister thing to behold while she turned her back to pour the tea.

                                                                                  *

Frigga was very still and quiet behind a pillar in the passage leading to the high born guests’ suites. The only thing distinguishing her from a statue was the fact that she wrung her hands in anguish from time to time. Several foreign guests passed without noticing her there.

At last Laufey-king and his entourage appeared in the hallway.

She left the shadow of the pillar and prostrated herself by the doors of the King’s chambers.

Two of the Jötun guards took defensive stances and pointed their spears at the beseeching figure.

Laufey waved a dismissive hand and approached what looked like one of the Aesir’s women. He acknowledged in passing the correct manner she used to supplicate the King of Jötunheim. _‘She must be a diplomat’s wife.’_ He mused.

“Rise, my lady.” He commanded. “Speak your appeal.”

“Your Resplendent Majesty! I know of your vast wisdom and I seek private counsel in a very delicate and important matter!” Frigga said, without raising her head.

Laufey huffed in annoyance. He bent over and grabbed her by her hands to lift her from the floor.

“Flattery will take you far, but not by Us. Come, woman, we shall speak in plain words behind closed doors.” He grumbled.

Frigga smiled gratefully and followed, three steps behind, as was appropriate.

“Sit!” The King commanded after he took a seat on a large armchair himself. “Speak with impunity.” He encouraged gesturing a servant to bring them drinks.

“Your Majesty! If my words were to be repeated in the wrong ears, there would be talk of treason and my life would be forfeit.” Frigga said and looked Laufey intently in the eyes.

Laufey had to admire that. Not many could hold his gaze.

“Out!” He ordered his guards.

They obeyed instantly. Even if the woman was an assassin, they knew it would take much more to subdue their king. He was well trained, strong and always prepared.

Frigga took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. “I fear king Odin is being poisoned, slowly but relentlessly.”

Laufey looked at her fixedly without betraying any thoughts.

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked after several heartbeats of silence and mutual staring.

“Because it is a serious accusation I make and I wish to keep it a secret until I can secure proof.”

“Why are you telling _me_ this? Odin and I, we used to be mortal enemies.” He insisted.

“But you are allies now, an alliance you wish to keep, if I am not mistaken. An alliance that could be further strengthened to benefit even the future kings of our realms.” She answered with a small, knowing smile.

“Mmmm... You think you know so much. Let’s act as if you were right in your assessment of my plans. What advantage is in it for you?” Laufey asked coldly.

“My reasons are insignificant to Your Majesty, and personal, but I’ll explain them even if you find them hard to believe. I was a very close friend to the late Queen and the crown Prince’s nanny after she unfortunately passed away. I have only Prince Thor’s best interests at heart.” Frigga responded, head held high and regal.

“No personal gain? No boon expected?” Laufey pressed.

“My personal wealth is more than sufficient to allow me a self-sufficient life. The late Queen treated me with generosity. Power at court and intrigue holds no appeal to me. What I value most is love and loyalty. And I am not afraid to prove my mettle.” Frigga replied, her posture even more dignified.

Laufey-king rubbed his pointed chin for a moment. He had to admit he couldn’t find an ounce of deception in the woman in front of him... not that she wouldn’t be capable of it...

“I shall not ask whom you suspect. I shall wait for you to bring proof. What help do you need?” He asked abruptly.

“A distraction, Your Majesty! An invitation Asgard’s court couldn’t refuse. Odin-king would, of course, have to stay, as he is not in the condition to travel, but the rest of the royal family _must_ leave. It is essential to my plan.” She persisted.

Laufey’s face finally relaxed in a satisfied smirk. “A distraction you will have, my lady. Should I recommend one of my loyal subjects in the embassy to assist you?”

“Thank you, but no, Your Majesty. I work best alone.” She returned the smile.

Laufey nodded in satisfaction. Frigga stood and curtsied and then retreated backwards to the doors, keeping the king’s gaze all the way in conspiratorial accord.


	8. Disowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin's failure at parenting... tell me what's new! But Loki does what he wants and surrender is not in Thor's nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long breaks. I wish I was retired...

“I need to speak to father! This is outrageous! You don’t deserve to be treated like this!” Thor yelled.

Fandrall and Hogun held on to Thor’s arms.

“Thor! Calm down! You can only make things worse! It’s not the end of the world, only a temporary reassignment!” Fandrall tried.

“For how long? Until further orders?! What does that even mean? Unhand me! I shall go to my father this instant and demand explanations!” Thor shouted.

“You can’t make demands of your King.” Hogun said without lessening his grip on Thor. “We will obey the orders and so will you. It is not a dishonourable position, to guard the southern outpost.”

“But it’s the most dangerous border! You could get killed!” Thor shouted.

“A warrior’s death! We are no cowards, Thor. If you plead with the King, we will look like weaklings, using our influence with the Crown Prince to protect our hides!” Hogun hissed.

Thor stopped struggling. “Then I will ask to accompany you! It’s time I proved my worth!”

“Thor! You have to stay here! The King is unwell and you are his heir! You can’t put yourself in harm’s way. Think of Asgard! Would you let it in the hands of the Queen and her son?!” Fandrall said in despair.

Thor gasped. “No! Father is still strong! Whatever ails him will pass! He has the best healers in the realm at the palace.”

“Of course he does! Forgive my rash words. But you should stay nevertheless. Volstagg will accompany us. The Lion of Asgard will cover our backs!” Fandrall tried to repair his blunder.

“All my best friends gone...” Thor murmured defeated.

“You still have the Lady Sif.” Hogun consoled.

“As a matter of fact, I don’t... The Queen sent her on a diplomatic trip to Vanaheim...” Thor sighed.

The two warriors exchanged worried looks.

                                                                                  *

“I demand an audience with the King! Now!” Thor bellowed with all the authority he could muster.

The guards posted in front of the royal chambers looked at each other with unease. Thor was the Crown Prince after all and they couldn’t disobey a direct order, not that they truly wanted to refuse to comply.

“The Queen’s orders were that His Majesty, the King, should not be disturbed...” one of them tried to placate.

“But surely this doesn’t mean His Majesty’s own son and heir!” the other said, shooting his comrade a meaningful look.

They both bowed and opened the double doors to the antechamber.

Thor thanked them and strutted inside with confidence. He entered his father’s room without knocking.

The King sat in a comfortable armchair by the window, his lap and knees covered with a cosy knitted blanket and looked a bit startled from his reverie.

“What is the meaning of this, son?” he asked tiredly.

Thor looked around. Fortunately, the new Queen and her children were nowhere to be seen. There was only a chambermaid seated on a stool, embroidering a handkerchief. She rose quickly and curtsied.

“Father! It has been too long since we have spoken freely to each other!” Thor said, kneeling in front of Odin and cradling a weary hand between his own. “Firstly, I wish to enquire about your health.”

“Nothing to worry about, son; it is but a fleeting indisposition. My sweet Gunnlöð is taking good care of me. What worries me more is your indecorous conduct...” Odin sighed.

“What? I have done everything in my power to be welcoming and helpful! I don’t understand what the reproaches are about!”

“I am told you reject any attempt to build trust and affection with your new family! This grieves me deeply, my son...”

“Lies! I have been nothing but forthcoming and obedient! They strive to open a gap between us, father! You have to believe me!” Thor cried.

“I shall hear no such vile accusations, not even from you!” Odin raised his voice.

“But, father, you surely see what they are doing! They have pushed you to distance yourself from your only son! The Realms will be laughing at us! They have convinced you to send my trusted and loving friends to the borders with Muspellheim...”

“Enough! I shall listen to no more talk of your so called friends, no more than sycophants inflating your ego, seeking rank and position through you, a prince of the realm! They have filled your ears with falsehoods and encouraged your selfishness! It was in your interest I rid you from such foul company!” Odin sneered and shook Thor’s hands off.

Thor’s ire was suddenly blinding. He stood abruptly, fists clenched at his sides and shouted at the King: “You are an old man and a fool!”

The moment the words have fled his mouth, he regretted them. But it was too late...

“Aye...” the King sighed. “I was a fool to think you were a worthy heir to the throne of Asgard. Thor Odinsson, you have gone against the wish and command of your King, through your arrogance and stupidity you have brought discord in the House of Bor!” the King’s voice rose steadily.”You are unworthy of your titles and this realm! You are not worthy of the loved ones you have betrayed! Call in the guards! I need witnesses!” he yelled at the frightened maid and stood on shaky legs, the coverlet falling at his feet.

The two guards entered quickly, halberds at ready, confused about what was required of them since they saw no danger. The maid didn’t make any sense...

The King roared: “Hereby I decree that Thor Odinsson is no longer my heir to the throne! I take away all his privilege in the name of my father, Bor, and his father before! He will remain within the palace’s grounds, but stripped of rank and prerogatives! He shall serve as seen fit by the King and the Queen of Asgard! Take him away from my sight!“

The Lady Frigga bit her knuckles. She was just outside the doors when the maid called the guards, stuttering nonsense. They didn’t close the doors in their hurry and so she heard... It was all even worse than she had thought. She hurried after the guards dragging a stunned Thor towards the servants’ quarters.

                                                                                  *

Hushed rumours spread through the palace. King Odin lost consciousness after a hefty word exchange with the Crown Prince and was now caught in a state of catatonic stupor. The last visitors invited from other realms for the wedding, trying to pay their respects before leaving, were politely refused.

“Have everything prepared for our departure! There is no time left to lose!” Laufey-king ordered.

“But, dam! Shall I be granted but a few moments to say my goodbyes to the friends I made here?” Loki pleaded, sporting his most winning baby seal eyes.

“Make it quick, child! We have important business to attend to back home!” Laufey said, always vulnerable to his youngest.

Loki snapped his fingers and hurried out of their rooms. Iði obeyed the unspoken command and followed while Fenjya cursed under his breath for not being able to do the same. He was the one charged with the packing...

For more than half a _stund_ Loki and his companion searched for Thor or one of his friends with little to no result. But it was enough for them to gather the most absurd rumours about the Crown Prince. Loki finally decided to go to the stables. He meant to ride with Iði to the cabin where he and Thor spent the most enchanting intimate moments, hoping he would find him there.

The sight greeting them stopped them dead in their tracks. Dressed in formless, plain and soiled clothes Thor was mucking the stables. He filled two pails with manure and dirty straw, hooked them on a yoke he balanced on his shoulders and proceeded to take them out, head hung in humiliation. His face snapped up when he got closer and, seeing who it was, he froze for a heartbeat. The initial shock on his face was quickly replaced with a hard scowl. He lowered his head again and tried to walk around the two horsemen.

“Thor! Wait!” Loki called.

Thor stopped but didn’t look up. Loki dismounted swiftly throwing the reins at Iði and rushed to stand in front of Thor who stubbornly didn’t meet his gaze.

“Why won’t you look at me, _á_ _stin mín_?“ Loki whispered, his hurt evident in his expression and in his small voice.

“I am not worthy to look upon Your Highness...” Thor murmured between clenched teeth.

“What ?! I don’t understand! Why would you speak such nonsense?” Loki stuttered and reached for Thor’s chin to lift it.

Thor recoiled. “Please, Your Highness! It wouldn’t do for you to be seen in such base company...”

But Loki saw how Thor trembled, how his beautiful eyes shone with tears unshed, how the corners of his lips spoke of sadness and regret. He resolutely took Thor’s face between his hands and forced him to look up.

“Just tell me one thing! Tell me all the words you have spoken to me were true! Tell me again that you wish to spend the rest of your life by my side and I shall slay anyone who stands between us, so help me the Gods of Old! And stop calling me Your Highness!”

A lone tear found its way between thick, dark lashes and left a silver trace on Thor’s cheek. “Loki, no! All I can give you now is disgrace...”

“Rubbish! I’m leaving for Jötunheim, _hjarta min_. Come with me! Let’s elope!” Loki said shaking, a desperate glint in his eyes.

Iði thought it was time to intervene. “My Princes! Forgive my insolence, but you must have patience and hope! I’m sure this will all pass and there are other, better ways to end Thor-prince’s predicament than exile! Take your time, find allies...”

“He’s right, my love! My recklessness has brought me where I am now... I couldn’t bear to see you suffer for it! We shall find a way, I swear!” Thor said resolutely.

Loki impulsively brought their faces close and kissed Thor’s lips with bruising force. “Whatever may happen, I shall wait for you! Not idly, mind you! I shall plot and scheme and fight with all I have to bring us together! I shall not be satisfied until your enemies will rot in Hel!”

“You are my true love, my other half and I shall never give up on our dream! Together, we shall prevail!” Thor avowed.

Another desperate kiss had to be broken by Iði. The leaving Jötun party was approaching.

Loki jumped up in the saddle, eyes brimming, while Thor picked up the yoke and made to leave.

“Never doubt...” Loki whispered.

Thor half turned his head and smiled brighter than the sun.


	9. Spinning Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. The wheels are spinning. The Fates are grinning :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who encouraged me and nuged me gently to continue this story. I love you all! I will not bore you with details, I'll only say RL kicks ass like a mule. Enjoy!

“Dear brother...” Váli drawled with the fakest of fake sympathy. “If you would have only listened to my sincere advice... Look at you now!”

Thor didn’t answer. He continued scrubbing the floor with a vengeance. Today it was kitchen detail. At least he would be well fed. The cooks and maids loved him dearly and were appalled to see his punishment. They always put something tasty aside for their beloved prince.

“What, no words for me? How ashamed you must be! Maybe this lesson will serve you well in the future. You should listen to your betters, brother.”

Thor felt a growl rising in his throat. How dared the pompous buffoon?!

“Look at you!” Váli repeated. “Did you sleep too close to the fireplace? There’s soot and ash all over you! Even in your hair! I’m sure you’re allowed a piece of soap to clean yourself. I’ll have to tell mother to keep you out of the kitchens if you don’t care about cleanliness...”

Váli turned to leave. Thor felt his blood clouding his eyes. He violently upturned the bucket and the sudsy slops were suddenly all over Váli’s brocade shoes and silk stockings.

“You clumsy idiot! You’ll go to sleep without dinner tonight for this!” Váli yelled and viciously kicked the bucket towards Thor.

He ducked it and, grinning inside, dinner be damned, ran to retrieve a mop to clean the mess.

“I shall take whatever valuable things you have in your former rooms as payment... Ash-Thor!” Váli screeched and took his leave quickly when Thor approached with a menacing frown and a mop held like a halberd.

Banished from the kitchens, Thor slept in the stables that night and shared in the meagre dinner the stable hands received. No fear of punishment would stop them offering their prince some dark bread and two wrinkled apples they filched from the horses’ meed.

His steed, Gullfaxi, kneeled at his side and lent his warmth to his dear master.

                                                                                  *

On his way home Loki was pondering what would be the best approach to take control over the situation. Should he tell his parents directly that he chose his mate and he would never accept any other? Should he keep his mind a secret, plot and manipulate to achieve his goal? This was too important! His heart told him that life wouldn’t be worth living, that even a future as king would be unbearable without Thor at his side.

He imagined their counterarguments. They would tell him he was still young and impulsive, that love was something to build with patience, that he and the Aesir prince barely knew each other and it was only infatuation and attraction between them, very normal things to happen between young and inexperienced people and why should they trust Thor with their son and kingdom when his own father didn’t trust him and considered him unworthy?

The more he thought about everything, the more his concern grew. His gloomy mood did not go unnoticed.    

“Speak to me, child of my body,” Laufey-king murmured. “A burden shared is easier to bear.”

Iði signalled the closer members of the retinue to slow down and give the King and Prince a wider berth. Fenjya smiled at him and nodded approvingly.

Loki sighed and combed his fingers through his mare’s mane. “I wish I knew how to start.”

“Tell me how you feel,” his Dam said.

“I feel... crushed. Like the day that small avalanche caught me and my ribs were forced down and I couldn’t breathe, and my entire short life flashed through my mind; regrets for what I would never experience and do if I died there and then.” Loki answered.

Laufey knew the feeling well. “But you weren’t alone then and you are not alone now, my sweet child.” he soothed.

“I know... I was lucky. It just seems my luck is not enough now and I have to push it. I just don’t know how.”

 “I’ll tell you this much: wheels are in motion as we speak. Trust and have patience until we receive news and counsel. We can’t rush things, but I promise you we will move as swiftly as necessary. When all is settled, you’ll tell me if your heart hasn’t changed. We’ll speak more at home.”

Loki’s eyes brightened. “I want to have a part in it! I want to help in any capacity!”

Laufey chuckled. “I promise you, you will have a very prominent part in it, my darling.”

With new hope in his heart, Loki couldn’t wait to get home and hear all about Laufey’s plans.

                                                                                  *

Frigga and Eir, the head healer of the palace, were long time friends, so nobody was surprised or suspicious to find the former in the healing chambers helping out or chatting with the latter over a cup of tea. Nothing unusual that afternoon either, everyone knowing the Lady’s talents, when the former lady-in-waiting turned up in the healing wing with a sizeable basket full of sweetmeats and a servant carrying another one with various potions, unguents and ingredients for poultices trailing behind.

After greetings and handing over the second basket to Lady Fulla, the chief steward of the medical supplies, Lady Frigga divided the sweets among the healers in attendance making small talk, asking about their families and work, giving advice and just being her usual bright self.

Her countenance changed the moment she was alone with Eir in her office. Her face lost the smile as she took the healer’s hands in hers.

“My dear friend! We have serious issues to discuss. I know you are sworn to discretion regarding your patients, but I fear this is a matter of life and death!”

Eir gestured to a cosy armchair. “Please, have a seat. I’ll make us a cup of tea and you can tell me everything.”

Frigga cut to the chase. “Have you seen the king?”

Eir was startled by the directness and urgency. “Unfortunately, I was dismissed by the Queen in person when I inquired about His Majesty’s indisposition. She insisted that there was no need to waste my time over it, that she consulted her personal physician and that she could take care of the issue herself.”

Frigga sighed. “I suspected as much.” She looked Eir straight in the eyes. “The king is being slowly poisoned.”

“Oh, Norns! This is a grave accusation! Do you have proof?”

“I’ll have it soon. I have a plan. But we need to find a way to reduce the effect of the poison. Since I have no access to how it is administered or to the King himself, to cast a neutralizing spell, we’ll have to go about it with antidotes. And sooner rather than later; I don’t know how far the intoxication is. I spoke to the maid attending to the King and Queen. A few well placed coins and I’m pretty sure what they are using.” Frigga mentioned several poisonous plants. “Fortunately, any which one or combination of is used, the antidote is the same. I need your help in administering it.”

Eir’s face hardened. “The kitchens are our best choice. I’ll pass it as prophylaxis against something or other. I’ll insist that all the food prepared for the royal family contains the antidote. I’ll ask the cooks to keep it for themselves, not to create unnecessary worries.”

“Thank you! I knew I could count on you!”

                                                                                  *

“Two weeks’ notice! _Two weeks’ notice!_ How are we to make preparations in just two weeks?!” The Queen yelled.

“Calm down, mother! We don’t even have to...” Váli tried.

Gunnlöð  exploded: “ARE YOU DAFT??? Of course we have to! We can’t waste such opportunity! Especially that we have double the chances!”

“I don’t want to marry! Neither that prissy doll, nor anyone, for that matter!” Skaði spat.

“You will do as I say! Have I not done everything I had to for your future? You will both obey and you will thank me in the end!”

“Yes, mother!” Váli sys in a pacifying tone and nudges an elbow in his sister’s side.

“You know best, mother.” She reluctantly gives in.

                                                                                  *

_“High King Laufey of Jötunheim, born of Bergelmir, born of Thrudgelmir,_ _born of Aurgelmir, founder of the House of Ymir, and Warrior King Farbauti, born of Gymir, born of Hymir of the House of Hrymnir, call upon all descendants of eligible age and state of Noble Houses in Jötunheim, Asgard, Vanaheim, Ljosalfheim and Midgard to vie for the hand of Loki, born of Laufey, Jewel of Jotunheim._

_The contest will commence two weeks henceforth and will end on Midwinter. The trials will be revealed to the competitors during the reception ball at the Royal Palace in Utgard._

_May he who be worthy win Loki-prince’s hand in marriage!”_

“Too much, you think? Or too little?” Laufey mused.

“Just enough, my heart!” Farbauti said.

The doors to the royal sitting room burst open.

“How could you?!” Loki cried waving wildly an ornate piece of parchment. “Am I to be handed over like a prize, like a-a-a piece of property to whoever wins these mysterious trials? Am I so easily overlooked? Do I have no saying in it at all? I thought Jötunheim outgrew such primitive traditions!”

“My beautiful child! Stop fretting, you will have the final say in it. It will be part of the trials. Come, sit with us and hear our cunning plan and news from Asgard.” Laufey grinned.


End file.
